peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Stars Of Heaven
The Stars Of Heaven were an Irish guitar pop band formed in Dublin in 1983. They released two albums on the Rough Trade label before splitting up in 1990. The band was formed in 1983 by Stephen Ryan (vocals, guitar), Stan Erraught (guitar, formerly of The Peridots), Peter O'Sullivan (bass guitar), and Bernard Walsh (drums). They were strongly influenced by The Byrds and Gram Parsons, even being labelled "Ireland's answer to The Byrds, Gram Parsons and the Velvet Underground all in one package". Links To Peel After a début single on the Hotwire label ("Clothes of Pride") which received airplay from John Peel in 1985, they were signed by Rough Trade, who issued the album Sacred Heart Hotel in 1986, which reached number 11 on the UK Independent Chart. Peel's patronage continued throughout their career, with the band recording four sessions for his BBC Radio One show, the first of which was included on Sacred Heart Hotel album. Sessions First session is available on Sacred Heart Hotel (1986, LP, Rough Trade) 1. Recorded: 1986-01-14. Broadcast: 22 January 1986. Repeated: 11 February 1986, 03 March 1986, 26 March 1986, Mark Mixtape - Half Man Half Biscuit 1986 * Sacred Heart Hotel / Talk About It Now / Moonstruck / So You Know 2. Recorded: 1986-05-13. Broadcast: 26 May 1986. Repeated: 17 June 1986, 29 December 1986, Karl's Tape December 1986, Mid-Dec 1986, The Peel Sessions Vol.10 * 28 / Every Other Day / What Else Could You Do? / Paradise Of Lies 3. Recorded: 1987-02-03. Broadcast: 17 February 1987. Repeated: 09 March 1987, 17 June 1987 * Wheels / Cavalry Cross / Can't Seem To Make You Mine / Still Feeling Blue 4. Recorded: 1988-01-17. Broadcast: 27 January 1988. Repeated: 16 February 1988, 16 March 1988 * Two O'Clock Waltz / Ammonia Train / Northern Isles / Unfinished Dreaming Other Shows Played ;1985 * 07 October 1985 Kilburn 85: Clothes Of Pride (7") Hotwire HWS 853 * 16 October 1985: Clothes Of Pride (7") Hotwire HWS 853 * 19 October 1985 (BFBS): Clothes Of Pride (7") Hotwire HWS 853 * 26 November 1985: Clothes Of Pride (7") Hotwire HWS 853 ;1986 * 08 September 1986: Sacred Heart Hotel (mini-album - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade RTM 173 * 13 September 1986 (BFBS): Talk About It Now (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade * 16 September 1986: Sacred Heart Hotel (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade * 18 September 1986 (BFBS) Peel 041 (BFBS): 'Sacred Heart Hotel (LP-Sacred Heart Hotel)' (Rough Trade) * 27 September 1986 (BFBS): Talk About It Now (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade * 01 October 1986: Talk About It Now (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade * 14 October 1986: Moonstruck (Sacred Heart Hotel) * 15 October 1986: Sacred Heart Hotel (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade * 18 November 1986: Sacred Heart Hotel (LP - Sacred Heart Hotel) Rough Trade ;1987 * 11 March 1987: Never Saw You (12" - Holyhead) Rough Trade * Bill Brewster Mixtape 3: All About You (Compilation LP-Let's Try Another Ideal Guest House)' (Backs) * 31 July 1987 (BFBS) Peel 065 (BFBS): All About You (Compilation LP-Let's Try Another Ideal Guest House)' (Backs) ;1988 * 22 February 1988: Never Saw You (LP - Rain On The Sea) Rough Trade * 07 June 1988: What Else Could You Do (LP - Speak Slowly) Rough Trade * 15 June 1988: What Else Could You Do (LP - Speak Slowly) Rough Trade * 27 June 1988 (BBC World Service): What Else Could You Do (LP - Speak Slowly) Rough Trade ;1999 * 07 July 1999: 'City On The Hill (CD-Unfinished Dreaming)' (Independent) * 15 July 1999: 'Easier This Way (LP-Unfinished Dreaming)' (Independent) *15 July 1999 (Radio Eins): City On The Hill (LP - Unfinished Dreaming) Independent *22 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Drive Back (LP - Unfinished Dreaming) Independent ;Others * And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too: Never Saw You External Links * Wikipedia * Discogs * Irish Rock Category:Artists